Good Morning Atlantic High School I'm
by TheGreaterFool
Summary: AU. The newsroom characters go to high school together.
1. Chapter 1

**I was in my highschool news/Tv class and i really wanted to write this story. There will be more chapters. It is a little slow to start but we will get somewhere.. i just need to plan it out :)**

* * *

It was any ordinary day at Atlantic High School. There was 20 Minutes till the Homeroom bell rang but to the small group of students in Homeroom 100 that meant show time.

Mr. Skinner was an older man who wore a bow tie everyday. He taught the TV Production classes during the day and in the morning advised the advance TV class during the morning announcements.

The students start to file in from the hallway. They get their stuff organized and start warming up the studio. The advance class does everything by themselves. They run the equipment, write the script and edit the packages that go into the 5-minute show.

It may not seem like much to the rest of the school but to the small group kids that do run the show it means the world to them.

Maggie and Don walked into the studio arguing about something silly that happened on the drive to school. Everyone noticed something was off so both Don and Maggie walked in the corner to continue their argument.

"Maggie, I just don't see why it is so important that I drive you to school everyday."

"Don maybe it means a little more then just getting a free ride with you. There are very few times during the day we get to see each other and I thought on the ride to and from school it would be nice to spend it together," Maggie crossed her arms.

"Maggie, we spend half the day together. I don't see why it is such a big deal."

"Don I find it to be a big deal because we happen to be dating and that's what people do in relationships. They drive together. Do you want me to find a new ride to school?"

"Yeah maybe you should find a new ride to school for a while so you can realize it is not a big deal."

"Fine. Hey Jim," Maggie yelled to the other side of the studio.

"Yes," Jim replied not understanding what was going on.

"Maggie no," Don pleaded

"No don!" Maggie turned back Jim. " Do you mind if I ride with you and Neal in the morning on the way to school?"

"Ahh umm."

Sloan hit Jim in the shoulder

"Yea, Yes, sure."

"Thanks Jim," Maggie walked away to the control room.

"Maggie this isn't over," Don followed her but gave up and went in to see Mr. Skinner.

Jim and Sloan continued to talk in the corner.

"What did I do? Don is going to kill me. I am the new guy basically I cant just be doing stuff like that," Jim put his hands on his face.

"Jim you have been here for a year and half now. You are no longer the new guy," Sloan put her hand on this shoulder.

"I guess your right. Have you heard from Mackenzie? She didn't text me this morning and shes normally the first one here," Jim looked around the room.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her or heard from her. And where is Will?"

"No idea."

They both decided to ask Mr. Skinner if he knew anything.

As Jim and Sloan walked into Mr. Skinners office while Don was still in there.

"Hey Mr. Skinner have you heard or seen from Mackenzie or Will. It is only 10 minutes until the bell and they still aren't here yet," Sloan looked at Don and smiled when she was done speaking.

"No I haven't so incase they aren't here Sloan you will do the news by yourself and Jim you will take Mackenzie's spot as director and get the studio all set up. Don I want you switching the show if Jim isn't and Neal will do audio and Maggie will run the teleprompter. Kendra and Tess on Camera 1 and 3 and Gary can just hold the wide shot. But if they do show up do the normal set up. Okay Jim?" He looked straight into a very nervous Jims eyes.

"Yes sir," he shook his head.

"Okay now go," He waved them out of the office. "Don?"

"Yes sir?" He turned back at Mr. Skinner.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yea I will be fine."

"Alright now lets make this a good show."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Skinner sat down to check some more emails. Don left his office and walked into the studio where Jim was reassigning jobs.

"Is everyone good with that," Jim looked out to everyone around him then giving one last glance to the door hoping Mackenzie would walk in.

He looked back down at the script that he printed out from teleprompter that normally gets updating the night before.

"What is everyone standing around for," A voice from the door said.

Jim looked up with the biggest grin on his face.

"Thank God you're here! I was getting very nervous and everyone had to move jobs. I was ready to pull Elliott back from his class president homeroom to help with the show."

"Oh Jim there is no need for that. I'm here now so breathe and please get everyone is the right spot's," She turned to Neal, " Neal can you please give Sloan new batteries in her mic. Also the levels were a little low yesterday. Either you need to raise the masters or tell Jim to raise his on the tri-caster," She took a deep breath and walked in to the control room.

"Where is Will," she whispered under her breath. Little did she know that Sloan was standing behind her.

"Jim and I thought you were with Will," She dropped her Mic down her blouse.

"No! Why would you say that!" She looked down and bit her lip.

"Kenzie everyone knows."

"Knows what nothing happened the other night. Except that creepy Brian kept coming up to me."

"Hey you are lucky not every girl has 2 amazingly hot guys coming after them."

"Yeah and you can have them both," She turned back to the preview screen. "Now get out there so we can get a sound level.

Really Mackenzie wanted Will. More then anything she wanted him. He was the one guy she wouldn't let Sloan take from her.

"Mackenzie where do you want me today!" Maggie walked up to Mac.

"Can you switch us live today. No one seems to know how except for me and you."

"Okay," Maggie turned around not all that excited with her job.

"What's wrong Maggie?" Mac noticed something was off.

"Nothing ill tell you at lunch."

"Okay," Mackenzie smiled and turned back to headset and placed it on her head. " Kendra, Tess, Gary can you all here me?"

She received a yes from all 3.

"Okay, focus your shots and stand by."

Don was on teleprompter; Jim was switching the show and had the graphics all done by joey the night before, Sloan was in her anchor chair, Maggie was in the backroom ready to switch the show live to the school, Neal was on audio, and Will was no where to be found.

Mr. Skinner stepped out of his office and the bell for Homeroom rang. He gave Mac a nod threw the window that connects the studio to the control room.

"3,2,1 record show, roll opener. Cameras steady. Fade out to camera 2 and open mic 1 and que talent."

The show went off went really well considering Sloan had to do it all by herself. They only changed shots in between full screen graphics. The 5-minute show delivered the club meetings, volunteer opportunities, sport teams victories, and the iTunes hit of the week, and the SAT word of the day. There was not much of a Varity that could be done every week but they still loved to do it everyday.

"Mackenzie in my office," Mr. Skinner called from studio.

Mac walked out of the control room with a pile of papers in her hands.

"Mac, where were you. Poor Jim almost had a heart attack without you."

"I'm sorry Mr. Skinner but I had a lead of something for the Newspaper."

"The Newspaper? When did you start writing for the newspaper?" Mr. Skinner put his hands on his head. " And where the Hell is Will?"

"Will… I don't know but the newspaper is the only chance I can really write about the news in the town or the school. The announcements are just the same old thing. Believe me Mr. Skinner I will never work in print I promise."

"I know you wont and I guess it will do you some good. If you want to learn everything about the news then I guess you should explore all mediums."

"Right," Mackenzie smiled. " Is that all Mr. Skinner?"

"I guess so," He peered at her. " What is this story about? You wouldn't have almost missed the morning announcements for just anything. "

"Oh it isn't just anything. But I can't say just yet."

"Be careful and find Will!"

"Yes Sir," She smiled and turned around and walked out the office to her bag.

As she walked out of the studio and entered the hallway the hustle and bustle of people always annoyed her. Her first class was English and dreaded going because Brian also had English with her. She had been trying to avoid him because of what happened last week at Will's bon fire party. At least Sloan is also in English with them or Mackenzie might have had to skip.

Mackenzies phone beep from her pocket.

"Hey its me Will. Sorry I'm not in yet. Had trouble at home."

Oh will she thought to herself. If only he would let her in. She actually really cared for him but once again Brain interfered and messed everything. It was a miracle to actually get a nice text from Will after what happened last weekend.

Her phone beeped again.

"That was meant for Mr. Skinner sorry."

"I guess Will is still angry," She mumbled under her breath.

"Will? What about him," Brian bit into his apple.

"Go away Brian I don't have anything to say to you."

"Oh I don't think that's true," He stepped in front of her and put his hand on the wall next to them.

"Brain," Mackenzie tried to walk around him but he grabbed her and put his hand on her shoulder so she couldn't walk away from him.

His amazing brown hair and cute glasses made him almost irresistible. He wore these awesome jackets and his little beard drove her crazy. He might have been annoying but he had this way of making her feel special until she thought of Will.

"See you were thinking about it," Brian joked.

"What was I thinking, because the only thing I was thinking about was a few select words I would love to say to you," She tried pushing away.

"Our little kiss we shared last weekend," He dragged his finger on her nose. " You're so British."

"I'm American," Mac broke free and walked up the hallway some more.

"Explain the accent," he ran after her.

"How many time do I need to explain it to you. I was born here then my family went back to England. 2 years ago my family was sent back," She caused a scene in the middle of the hallway.

"Kenzie," Sloan ran toward them and scooped her under her arm and walked away with Mac. " Just leave her alone Brain!"

Brian just stood there shaking his head. "She'll change her mind," he yelled.

"I can't go to class today. I'm not going to class today," Mackenzie stopped in a small empty hallway.

"Mac you can't just skip," Sloan crossed her arms in front of her.

"Sure she can."

Mackenzie and Sloan both looked up. Will was standing in the doorway. His blonde hair was a mess and he had his black leather jacket on and jeans. Come on let's get out of here.

"Will…"

"Come on!"

"Ummm," Mackenzie thought about it.

"Kenzie!" don't…

"Mac ill have you back by the end of the day," Will opened the door and smiled.

"Kenzie do you know how much trouble you can get in," Sloan tried everything to get her to say.

Mac gave her books to Sloan and walked toward Will.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Have fun at school Sloan," Will put his arm around Mac and they walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me forever to write this. I rewrote it like 3 times and then school got busy but i have it done. I only read though it 3 times so there may still be a few errors. i hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

The sun was out but the wind made the air feel like freezing. It was the first week back from Christmas break so everyone was still a bit in vacation mode. That's what Mackenzie thought was wrong with Will. He just wasn't ready to come back to school. He didn't really even need to finish school if he wanted to because of how smart he was. He could remember anything told to him. He breezed though school like he was riding a bike.

The door shut behind both Mac and Will. Will's arm was still warped around her body. His hand was sliding up and down her arm to warm her up.

"I guess last weekend was the end of spending time outside?" Mackenzie said as they walk to toward the football field.

"Here let's stand under the bleachers so the wind can find us," Will moved their direction

Mackenzie felt a little uneasy about that decision.

Will could tell her hesitant, "You don't trust me? This isn't some cheesy movie."

"I trust you," Mackenzie smiled at him and put her arm around his waist.

Her head buried itself into his side. His jacket smelled of old leather and cigarettes. A smell most people would of thought as disgusting made her feel so safe and secure.

Once they made it to under the bleachers Will took his jacket off.

"Come here you look freezing," Will waved her over and he held the jack up and she put one arm in and then the other. He lifted it on to her shoulders. Will took a deep breath and took in the aroma of her hair. It smelt of vanilla and cherries.

Mackenzie walked over to a cross bar and sat down wrapping her one arm around another bar for balance. Will walked over behind her and leaned on a bar.

"Do you mind?" Will pulled a cigarette out of his jeans.

"No," Mac looked up and shook her head.

"So last weekend was fun," Will took a drag of his cigarette.

"I had a nice time," Mackenzie knew she shouldn't of said that.

"I could tell you and Brain sure looked nice together," Will hit his hand on the metal cross bar above his head.

"Will!" Mackenzie stood up. "I don't want to be with Brian. He kissed me.

"Well imagine how it looked from my point of view. I ask you out after all this time and you say no and then I find you kissing Brain behind a shed."

"I know it looked bad but I had to talk to him about something for school and then he kissed me," Mackenzie got closer to Will.

Will looked into her eyes and she did smile thing that she does when she wants something.

"You're doing that face." Will looked down at her. " What do you want?"

Mac got closer so their chests were touching.

"I want… I want…" Mac's eyes where fixed on Wills.

Will started turning his head to kiss her.

"I want what I said I wanted at the party," Mac snapped back to reality and started to walk away.

"Hey. Hey." Will grabbed for her and she turned around. " Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I think so," Mac looked down at the ground and kicked some dirt around. "Besides I don't want anything to happen under the bleachers."

"I think you're lying to yourself. Or do you really want Brain."

"No I never want Brain. I just think I need to focus on…" She didn't have an answer because wanted him she wanted to focus on him. Mackenzie McHale wanted Will McAvoy.

"What," Will looked at her waiting.

"I need to focus on my story for the newspaper," Mac heard how silly it sounded as it left her mouth.

"Really? What could be so important in this school that it takes all your time and has you working with Brian?" Will looked annoyed.

"Don't be like that Will," Mackenzie crossed her arms.

"We are in High School Mac what could be so important. Please tell me. I might even be able to help," He walked over to her and put his arms on hers and pulled them out of the crossed position.

Their fingers laced together. Mac looked up at Will.

"Teachers are taking bribe money from parents to boost grades for star athletes that other wise couldn't play because of failing grades I think," Her eyes were still locked on Wills.

Will didn't really care about what she just said all that much he just wanted to kiss her.

"I have evidence," Mac added. Their eyes were stilled locked on each other's.

"Can I kiss you now," Will said out loud.

"I can't. We can't."

"Mac its High School not ACN. We don't have an HR department we can kiss. It's normal for teenagers to kiss. Especially when they are standing really close and both parties involved in the kiss want it to happen," Will tried to convince her.

"Well when you put it that way Mr. Lawyer. But what am I going to do about the teachers," She whispered really softly.

Will got really close to Mackenzie's ear. "We can worry about that tomorrow. I promise," He pulled away from her ear.

They both looked at each other waiting for someone to make a move. Finally Will leaned in and Mac followed suit and their lips were touching. That kiss was 2 years in the making. They both felt an extremely right feeling.

"RING RING RING," The class bell went off. They pulled apart.

"Saved by the bell," Will muttered.

"I thought we weren't going to be cheesy," Mac smiled.

Will smiled back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they headed back for the building.

"We will talk more later?" Will said to Mac as he lagged behind as she moved closer to the door.

"Yea I guess. You are not coming in?" Mac questioned Will.

"No not today. I'm not feeling it," Will shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I could take the day off."

"You can come with me?"

"No I can't. But I wish. Here take you jacket before you leave," Mac walked up to him and placed it in hi hand. Will kissed her as he took it but at the end of the kiss he gave it back to her.

"Keep it."

"Will I couldn't. What wlll…"

Will interrupted her, " I don't care what people think. Actually if you wear that and people think what I think you and I think they will think then I'm okay with that."

"I don't know if I'm ready for people to think that," Mac looked down at it.

"Don't let Brian get you down. He has what's coming to him,"

"Will don't speak like that!" Mac said.

"If he messes with the wrong people.." Will didn't finish the sentence. "Do you want me to take it?" Will held out his hand.

Mac looked down and put it to her nose. She got all warm inside again. "No I changed my mind. Ill keep it," She turned around walked into the building.


End file.
